Warmth on Christmas Day
by Julius
Summary: (Kurei) Warmth on Christmas Day reflects on how it is to live with and without someone who cares for you… and that Christmas is not the time to be hated rather, it's a time for us to share our happiness together. It's a time for love, care, and God


It's Christmas Right? Nope! Not until December 25. Everyone tries to make a special gift for God in this special occasion. So guess what? I made a fic as a tribute to our savior. Please email me comments about this fic by clicking on koganei. Thanks

Finally, Christmas spirit is back in this world. So as to commemorate this special day of love and happiness, I thought of writing a short story for this great happiness and sacredness which brings us back to the joyous days we had. It is a time for us to remember what glory was shared to us by God. And that Christmas is not the time for you to boast your blessings but rather, to share them. It is time for us to realize what is the meaning of life in this world, the time when we would understand why we need each other in order to live happily. This is the time when we can clearly understand what love really is. It is not only what we could give to others as appreciation but also, it is something we could give freely. Happy reading. Hope you enjoy this little Christmas Time Fanfic. And most importantly, I hope you to enjoy this Christmas more than anything else. MERRY CHRISTMAS! 

It was a cold winter night. Kouran Mori stepped down his car after a long day in his cloning laboratory. Mowkuren soon follows from the back carrying two attaché case filled with exotic chemicals. As they reach the mansion, the guards warmly welcomed them in with a formal smile. Mori bowed a little, indicating appreciation from the greetings as Mowkuren stood there without a word. Mori lifted his head, and they continued to walk inside the seemingly like a paradise palace of the rich politician.  
  
Inside, several maids dressed in clean white apron greeted them with food. "I'm full." Mori responded numbly. "Very Well Mr. Mori." Answered the maids. He then walked pass the maids and heads towards a red colored door filled with decorations. A maid suddenly spoke up "Master Kurei is already asleep." Mori nodded. "I see." He quietly opened the door and saw his son sleeping peacefully in a canopy-covered bed. He smiled a little and closes the door.  
  
Mori soon reached a more attractive room with two guards standing motionless. Then, as Mori walks towards the corridor, the guards opened the door but stayed speechless. The politician prepared for his sleep and laid down on his bed and gently closed his eyes.   
  
The next day was nothing more than a normal day of boredom. Kurei woke up without his father in their house. Of course, it was no longer new to him. Everyday was just the same day. He rarely sees his father around. And if ever he sees him, all that he could hear was a repetitive goodbye message. Soon, a knock at the door brought his attention to the same person who comes in his room everyday. "Your father has already left Master Kurei. Anyway, here is your breakfast." Uttered a lady dressed in pink apron. "Neon, haven't you got any new phrase to say?" sighed Kurei. It's obvious. Kurei would've heard those words more than a thousand times. If anyone wouldn't have been sick for hearing that over and over again, then he'd better be a radio deejay rather than a ten year old kid.  
  
The maid had sweatdrops falling down from her face but still, she kept her calm appearance and cheerfully speaks to the young master, "Hehe. I'll come up with something better next time." Kurei sighed again. Imagine that. Again, the same words echoed through his ears. Everytime he'd ask that question, his maid would've answered that. She'll say that alright, but the next day, everything will turn back to yesterday that as if she hadn't promised anything to Kurei and Kurei hadn't whined for a new morning phrase to her.  
  
"Thank you. Please leave." Kurei commanded with a little annoyance which could be spotted on his face. As Neon leaves the room, Kurei glances at the calendar standing on his table. "It's December 25." Kurei sighed, "Another normal day…" Kurei finishes his food as the clock reaches nine. As he exits his room, a man in black tuxedo approached him, "It's time for your daily lessons to begin young master. Please get prepared." Kurei looked at the other way and answered numbly, "I'm not in the mood. Please leave me alone." The man felt a little offended but as Mr. Mori's son, he could do nothing but to obey. "Very well young master. Good day."   
  
The man soon fades from Kurei's sight and he runs up to the second floor towards the balcony. It's been three long years since he started doing this. Even though his father wasn't around, he could feel an unexplainable happiness as he looks at the children of almost the same age as him, happily playing on the snow somewhere not far from his house. He feels like joining them, however, once he comes near them, they would just send him away for the last thing they would need was a rich boy playing with them. It would just add the pain he's suffering right now. Besides, he wouldn't be permitted there anyway. His father strictly prohibits him from going near the dirty peasants. That is why all he could do is to watch them on their balcony.   
  
"I want to take a ride. Please bring the limousine here." Commanded Kurei to a tall guard standing outside their mansion. "Of course master Kurei."   
  
Kurei stepped in the car as the driver opened the door for the front seat. As Kurei rides on the car, he sees several houses all decorated with glorious Christmas lights and standing beside their windows are beautifully decorated Christmas trees.   
  
Kurei sighed at a low voice. The driver dared to look back but saw a smiling Kurei looking his hairy face. "Please continue on Jisho." Kurei said who still wears a smile on his face. As Jisho leaves his attention totally out of Kurei, A sudden change in Kurei's atmosphere was revealed as he wiped his eyes.   
  
Jisho didn't mind turning back nor stop the car. Just like the past three years, Kurei also did the same thing. It was already clear for Jisho what a child would feel on such a wonderful day without even someone whom he could be with. "Master Kurei, would you mind if I take you to the mall?" Jisho suggested to the child. "I don't mind. You decide." answered Kurei in a calm voice.   
  
Jisho never did this before. However, it seems that as every year passes, Kurei's actions made him more and more willing to voice out about bringing him to a place where he could at least breathe out his sorrows and might as well forget it. If he was right, it will be the first time Kurei will be taken to the mall again after about one year.   
  
"Here we are master Kurei. Care to take a walk?" Jisho asked as he walks out the car to open the door for his master. Kurei stepped down the car and smiled at Jisho. Jisho brought Kurei to different parts of the gigantic mall. Everytime Jisho glances at the flame caster's face, a warm gentle aura of both happiness and contentment rides around their way. Jisho smiled deep inside. It was the first time he had felt this since he joined Mori's group. "Is this the feeling of doing something good? Am I proud of being a good person? Or is it just a mere unexplainable feeling of Christmas spirit that is wandering amongst not only to themselves but also for every person around them."   
  
Suddenly, a white figurine dove caught Kurei's attention. Jisho was quick to have noticed that the young master intended to have that as a gift. Jisho drawed his wallet and counted his money. "$50." Jisho smiled and asked his master, "Master, shall we take a look inside?" Kurei nodded with a smile. Jisho pretended to be looking at some figurines but his real purpose is to wait for Kurei to tell him to buy it for him. Kurei just stood there adoring the wonderful little figurine.   
  
It was not long before Jisho heard the words he expected to hear from Kurei's mouth. Jisho picked up the dove and placed it on the counter. As Jisho looked down to see the expression of his master, he felt a little warm and fuzzy inside as a smile full of thanks approached his face. "This is my gift to you this Christmas, master Kurei." Jisho offered the doves, which are now placed in a red and green box with a Merry Christmas engraved on top of it to his master.   
  
Kurei happily rides back home with his gift. He returns to his bedroom with happiness standing victorious against the darker side of his life. As he sits down on his bed and began to open the box, Kurei smiled as he sees the glorious Turtle doves dancing in front of him.   
  
"This is the first gift I had in my whole life. What is this feeling that I'm experiencing right now?" Kurei feels happy. However, there seems to be something missing in this very special day. Kurei couldn't seem to find the answer as the sun sets at the western bay. Nightfall arrives and still, he hears several children singing Christmas Carols outside their house. Silent Night… Holy Night… All is calm… All is Bright… Born thy heavenly mother and child… Kurei suddenly felt something warm inside. Something which he is sure he'd felt sometime a long time ago. "Mother? That's right! If only I can, I'd go and see her…" Kurei cried.   
  
That same time, Kurei felt sadness slowly covering his smile. "If only I know how to get there, I will, but…" Kurei stopped talking to himself. Soon, he felt his tears slowly crawling down from his eyes. It was too late for him to do anything. He could no longer help his tears from falling down. He threw his body down to the bed and hugs his pillow tight. Soon, the songs of the little angels slowly fades from his ear as his eyes began to close and enters his mysterious dreams once again.   
  
Mori arrived at his mansion several minutes after. Still, the children hadn't stopped singing their carols. Mori approached the little kids. One of them smiled at him and brings out a hand. Mori frowns and slaps the boy. "What do you think of me? The only place you deserve to go is the fiery hell below this rotten world." Mori yelled at the peasants who began to make faces. "Don't look at me like that you bunch of dirty peasants. Get the hell out of here before I blast each of your head out of your neck."   
  
The children began to shiver. One look from Mori's eyes and they began to run out of his evil face. As Mori turned his back on the children, he commanded Mowkuren to quickly put the bags in the house for he still have to park the car.   
  
Again, Mori entered his mansion and was greeted by his servants. Mori took a little visit to his son's room and saw his son sleeping calmly. Nothing special has changed for Mori that day. As he walks in to his room, a servant approached him and greeted, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Mori." Mori frowned at the lady and shouted, "What Christmas? There is no such day as Christmas. Get your face out of mine." The maid stood there in shock. "NOW!" Mori yelled. The maid was sent back to her senses and runs out of Mori's sight.   
  
She accidentally shoved out a flower vase out of panic. Mori glowed red in anger and draws out his 45 Caliber gun from his suit. "Damn you. You don't deserve to live." The maiden stood there motionless only to discover that her body was already stormed with bullets. Blood rushes all over the second floor of the mansion. Mori smiled and laughed like a possessed human. "There is no such thing as Christmas. There is no such thing as God. For I am the God they are serving. For I am the God they are kneeling before. For I am the God of Gods." Mori continued to laugh as he chants those words.   
  
Kurei was awaken by this noise. He knows it was his father's voice. At first, he hurriedly got himself up and prepared to walk out the room. As he holds the knob, he heard a voice echoing from behind. "Kurei-sama, please stay in your room. Please don't involve yourself in what's happening outside." Kurei slowly drops his hand from the knob. "Raiha, someone must have died again outside?" Raiha answered again from the voice machine, "Yes master Kurei. Please stay in your room until everything returns to normal."   
  
Kurei locked the door and slowly knelt down to the floor. "Is this, the Christmas I've been dreaming of? No. I don't think so."   
  
Kurei got his turtle doves from his drawer and walks out of the balcony in his room. As Kurei expected, someone is looking up to him from outside. "Kaoru?" The boy smiled at him and bowed. "Merry Christmas Kurei." Kurei also smiled at him to hide the real pain he endures right now. He then shows Kaoru the doves and said, "Take them with you. This will be my Christmas present for you." Kurei throws the figurine out the balcony and the three-year old boy catches it. He looks up at his friend and made a respectful bow, "Thank you."   
  
Kurei smiled to him. "You're welcome." Then, he leaves the balcony and lies down on his red colored bed sheet. Kurei feels something special as he closes his eyes once again. Even in a tragic day of Christmas, he felt a little proud of himself to offer something for a friend. He slept, remembering the great deeds he made to his friend. It is not an achievement, but a blessing. A blessing which gives us the feeling, saying that giving good things to others would bring more happiness to yourself rather than giving good things to yourself.   
  
Days passed. Months passed. Nothing seems to have changed in Kurei's life. Still, Kurei kept on believing that something good might just come out in the days to pass.   
  
One year after, December 24, nighttime, Mori steps down from the car and several children came to him. The first Nowell… The angels did say… The children sang happily and cheerfully as they looked at the old man. Soon, the song was over and one of them stretched out his hand "That's all Mister. Merry Christmas." Mori frowned and slapped the boy. "Haven't I told you not to come to my place? This time, I ain't going to forgive you." Mori draws out his Caliber again and aims it at the child. Every other children ran in panic just like the last Christmas. However, one person who had a necklace with a golden cross in the end stood there smiling. Mori gets more and more annoyed as he feels insulted from the smile of the boy. He slams the gun to the child's face. "You think you're funny?" Mori asked shivering in anger holding the child's hair. "Who are you to insult me boy?" The boy wiped the blood running down from his face and smiled again, "Kaoru. How about you mister?" Mori lifted his gun. Attempting to bust the boy's head. Kaoru then takes his necklace off and hands it over to Mori. "Your gift mister. Merry Christmas." Mori slips it inside his pocket not knowing why he really did it. Suddenly, a bright blinding light showers upon Kouran. He felt something wild in his head. Suddenly, he felt tired and closed his eyes.   
  
Mori woke up in a different place. A seemingly desert filled with dried grasslands and dead animals appeared before his eyes. Suddenly, he heard someone called from his back. "Mori! Ain't you finished yet? It's almost time!" Another voice called from the other side. "That's right! The evening star won't appear if we get any later."   
  
Mori turned back to see the two masculine voice echoing from his back. Two kings appeared to him who seems very worried. "Who are you two? And where did you bring me?" The two kings looked at each other. Then, faces Mori again, "Art thou alright Mori? We're Melchor and Baltazar." Mori seems a little confused. Then he asked again, "What am I doing in a place like this?" Melchor laughed out loud, "Ye art not joking art thou? Of course, we're going to the manger." "Manger? What kind of place is that?" Baltazar spoke up "Stop thy silly questions and find a gift for the lord." Mori was frightened at that word. "The lord? Jesus?" The two kings bowed. "No way. Is this my punishment for killing? No! This ain't true. Dammit." Mori starts panicking and kicking everything in his way. "Calm down Mori. We'll find a cure for your brain disease after we brought our offerings to the lord." Uttered the kings as they tried to stop Mori.   
  
December 25, in a cold winters night, at an abandoned manger somewhere in Bethlehem, "Look Mary, they're here! The kings are here!" Joseph shouted in excitement. Mary smiled to her wife as she eagerly awaits the arrival of the three kings. Finally, the three of them got down from their respective camels and entered the manger with gifts from their hand except for Mori who still couldn't think of something to give.   
  
The first two kings smiled at the savior of mankind as they offered their gifts to the Sacred Family. When it's time for Mori to offer his, Mary smiled at him and even before he could say anything, Mary thanked him for his time coming in their place.   
  
"Your welcome, Mary." Mori replied sweating coldly. Not knowing what he really would give the Virgin Mary. "Y'know Mary, this guy probably have the best gift for us." Joseph smiled as he taps Mori's shoulders. "Uh…" Mori tried to talk as he keeps on holding and looking for something to give in his pocket. He got more and more tense everytime a second passes. "Well?" Joseph argued eagerly. "Uhh… Here. Please accept this as my tribute for Jesus." Mori smiled, still sweating heavily. He draws the cross and smiled at the couple. "I apologize. This is all I can give."   
  
"Thank you, my child." Mori was shocked as he sees the baby boy's smile to him. "Jesus Christ," Mori rubs the child's head and smiled, "Please forgive me on my sins." The baby boy seems a little puzzled as he looks at the politician, "Why? Did you do something wrong, my child?"   
  
Mori seems puzzled himself after what he heard from the boy. "You really don't know, my lord?"   
  
"Know what?"   
  
"No, it's nothing" responded Mori with a lighter feeling. The boy smiled at him and everyone around him turned into angels. The manger slowly turns into a gigantic palace and the once eerie desert appeared to be a very beautiful garden. The baby boy floated up to the air and bounded the man with glory he would never forget. "My son, it's time for you to understand the true meaning of life. That it is not why we fight each other that we survive, but it is because we know how to love each other that we can live in harmony. Thank you for your time in our place. Hope to see you again here someday. Now, It's time for you to return to your place."   
  
"Dad! Dad! Dad!" shouted Kurei as he sees his father standing like a statue in the middle of the garden. Kurei tapped and tapped Mori's arm. "Dad! What are you doing? Mother wants to see you." Kurei whined as he pulled and pulled Mori's arm. Mori was brought back to his consciousness as he felt the heat coming from Kurei's palm. He smiled at his son. Feeling something, which still boggles his mind after a few minutes earlier.   
  
"Kurei? Have I been a good father?" Mori asked in a low broken voice. "Yes. Of course. And always." Kurei answered in a different voice. Kurei's wings came out from his back. The sacred flame started to hug them with warm restful glow. Mori hugs his son in both joy and shame. "So this is Christmas… So this is something I've always wanted. Something more than money. Something more than power. Something more than immortality." Mori thought with his tears coming out from his eyes.   
  
"Kurei, thank you…"  
  
That same day, thirty minutes before Christmas, at Tsuki no Miya…  
  
Oh come let us adore him… Oh come let us adore him… Oh come let us adore him, Christ the Lord. Mori laughed and applauded to the children as they stretched their hands. "You're really great! Here, because everyone of you are good singers, I'll give each of you $250." Mori smiled as he sees the children filled with happiness as they gave Mori a respectful bow of both thanks and joy.   
  
Mori walks back to the Tsuki no Miya and sits in the sofa. "So this is Christmas…" Mori uttered in a low voice. "So this is God…"   
  
"Hey Mori! What are you waiting for?" Shouted Tsukino as she brings the food to their dining table! "I'll be there, my dear."   
  
Mori went to the altar and knelt upon the cross hanging on the wall. He starts a short prayer and his last words are "My Lord, Happy Birthday… Merry Christmas…" Mori felt something warm inside. Not knowing what it really is. Or perhaps just a mere illusion of the kindness and joy he has felt on that Special Day of love…  
  
The End

__

There are several great ways on how to celebrate Christmas. However, one thing you must never forget is that even though we felt this enormous joy, we must never forget the time of birth of our savior. Everytime we'd feel something strange lifting our heart up with joy, it is the power of Christ, our Lord, who showers his love and care for us. We live because we know how to love each other. We live because we know how to share and most importantly, we live because we believe in Christ. This is the time for us to love, The time for us to forgive, the time for us to remember that we are born from the blood of one father. In his eyes, we are brothers. As brothers, there is no place for hatred. There is no place for tears. There is no place for wishes. Because we, ourselves, can make this world a paradise. Let's pray for this eternal salvation to occur. For whatever reason, this is something all of us may want to wish not only for this Christmas Season but also for everyday. Hope you enjoy your Christmas Vacation, wherever you are… Merry Christmas…"

[Back to Fanfics index][1]

   [1]: forfics.html



End file.
